disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus
Pegasus is a winged horse in Hercules and its television series. Pegasus acts as Hercules' personal steed. Personality Described by Zeus himself as "a magnificent horse with the brain of a bird", Pegasus' behavior mixes elements of both a noble steed and a bird. Quirky behaviors of his include clicking his tongue, whistling, and at times, perching on one of Hercules' shoulders. Pegasus also seems to possesses very high revel of power to be able to free himself from chaining by gods, stamina, speed, insight and responses keen enough to avoid sudden attacks or stray shots by gods or monsters. Appearances ''Hercules Pegasus was created by Zeus using clouds as a gift for his newborn son, Hercules. That night, however, Hercules was kidnapped by Pain and Panic. Pegasus did not reunite with Hercules until the teenage boy's trip to the Temple of Zeus. Zeus summons a fully-grown Pegasus while telling Hercules of their history. Pegasus remains alongside Hercules throughout their adventures. He is not very fond of Megara probably due to his jealousy for Hercules' admiration of her, and is openly hostile towards her at times, particularly during flight. When Hades plots against Hercules, Pegasus is lured and captured by Pain and Panic, who have assumed the form of a female Pegasus. He is rescued by Meg, who convinces Pegasus to go find Phil. After this, Pegasus treats Meg in a more amiable manner. Presumably, Pegasus remained alongside Hercules afterward. Hercules: The Series Pegasus tags along many of Hercules' adventures and acts as a mode of transportation. In "Hercules and the Arabian Night", Pegasus challenges Aladdin's Magic Carpet when Hercules and Aladdin battle. After the boys learn they are merely a part of a plot from both of their enemies, they form an alliance while Pegasus and Carpet befriend each other. House of Mouse Pegasus makes minor cameos in the series, often seen in the crowd. Once Upon a Time Pegasus is only mentioned on the show by Captain Liam, Killian Jones's brother, like a legendary horse whose rests were used to create a magic veil, allowing their ship to fly in the sky. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Pegasus does not appear in the first game of the series, though he does have a cup named for him. In ''Kingdom Hearts II however, Pegasus plays a part in the story, helping Meg escape the Underworld and assisting Sora in fighting the Hydra. Disney Parks Pegasus appeared in the Hercules-themed parades around the time the film first came out and appears in the bubble montage of the Florida version of Fantasmic!. There was also a deleted "Go the Distance" sequence for World of Color that would have featured Pegasus and Hercules, but the sequence was removed for an extended Aladdin sequence rather than splitting the sequence between the two films. Gallery Trivia *In the original mythology, Pegasus is born after Perseus cut off Medusa's head and was the child of Medusa and Poseidon while in the Disney version Pegasus is created by Zeus. *According to Zeus, Pegasus was made from three different types of clouds, that he mentioned: Cirrus, Nimbostratus and Cumulus. *Due to his birth from various types of clouds being combined together, it is unknown whether there are any other members of his race besides him (other than Hades' winged creature pulling his cart) in existence. Additionally, it is also unknown whether it was Pegasus' first time to see a female winged horse when Pain and Panic disguised as it to trap him and why he was attracted (this could possibly mean that there are other winged horses in the universe). es:Pegaso Category:Hercules characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Pets Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Created by Magic Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Greek Characters Category:Adults Category:Silent characters Category:Infants Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Pegasi Category:Iconic characters